Princesa de corazones
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Dedicado a mi onee-chan Virgi. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_"En la mas profunda oscuridad, yace una fuerte luz. Nadie podrá apagarla jamás, ya que sin ella no puede existir la oscuridad. Ambas son lados de una misma moneda, que gira y gira durante toda la eternidad. Tu objetivo es que esa moneda caiga de canto, restaurar el equilibrio perdido. Ahora levántate, princesa, y gobiérnalas con tu amor."_

Desde hace tiempo escucho esas palabras en mis sueños. No entiendo qué me pasa, últimamente no hago más que presentir cosas malas. Ademas, está ese lugar en el que oigo todo eso... esa playa. Tan triste, desolada, gris. Con un cielo tan oscuro como si alguien bloquease la luz del sol. Abrí lentamente los ojos, observando como los primeros rayos de sol atravesaban mi ventana, iluminando apenas mi habitación. Aunque no quería, tenía que dejar a un lado mis ganas de dormir más, y asistir a la escuela.

Durante el desayuno, el estúpido de mi hermano mayor volvió a hacerme rabiar. Cada día se estaba ganando unas cuantas palizas de mi parte, sobre todo cuando se le ocurría mencionar mis "amores platónicos" (según él) delante de nuestros padres. Adam siempre fue así, inmaduro. Aunque cuando la situacion lo requiere, se vuelve tan serio que da miedo. A veces me siento como si fuera la mayor...

Adam: De verdad, Vir. ¿Si tanto te gusta, por qué no se lo dices directamente a la cara?

Madre: Anda, ¿mi querida hijita está enamorada? ¡Cuéntanos!

Vir: No... -respondió, mientras empezaba a notarse una vena en su sien.

Adam: Pero es que no puedes seguir asi toda la vida... Los hombres somos así, no nos damos cuenta de las señales que nos dejan las chicas. Por eso... ¡Tienes que decírselo!

Vir: Es cierto, no os dais cuenta de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo de QUE DEBERÍAS CALLARTE.

Adam: Ohh la gatita saca las uñas... Pero siempre y cuando mami esté presente no me podrás hacer nada. -dijo, totalmente sonriente, mientras se abrazaba a su madre-.

Vir: Estás muerto... No llegarás vivo a clase.

Madre: Venga Vir, que tampoco es para tanto... Solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

Vir: Me voy. -respondió levantándose de la silla de golpe- Llegaré tarde a clase como siga haciéndole caso a este NIÑATO -dijo enfatizando esa última palabra, con claras intenciones de querer herir a su hermano-.

Adam: ¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡Gran hermano tiene que protegerte!

Cada día era así en mi casa. Papá siempre estaba ausente, aunque le queríamos mucho. Así, mi hermano aprovechaba para compincharse con mamá e intentar averiguar mi vida privada. Aún así, sabía que dentro de unos años estos recuerdos serían lo más preciado para mí. En cierto modo, tenía una vida perfecta de adolescente, no podía quejarme de nada. Vivíamos en una urbanización bonita, a las afueras de la gran ciudad. Siempre íbamos a la escuela en autobús, en una estúpida rutina de la cual nadie podía escaparse. Pensé que este día sería igual que los anteriores, pero me equivoqué. Por culpa de cierto parásito que se apegaba a mí, como queriendo chuparme la sangre, perdimos el autobús. Así que no quedó más remedio que ir a pié.

De todas maneras, no era tan malo llegar tarde a clase. Tenía sus cosas buenas, como faltar a primera hora, mientras hacíamos el tonto por ahí. Pasábamos por parques hermosos, llenos de flores, árboles y estanques con patos y cisnes. Además, para compensar el error, Adam siempre me compraba un helado de chocolate cuando pasábamos por el quiosco del mismo parque. Un buen gesto, que siempre conseguía evitar que acabase tirándole de comida para los patos, literalmente.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, como de costumbre, no había nadie en los patios. Supusimos que todos estaban dentro, así que nos quedamos esperando a que sonase el timbre, que marcaba el fin de la primera hora de clase. Así, podríamos colarnos en la segunda hora, y nadie salvo nuestros compañeros habrían notado nuestra ausencia. Pero algo extraño ocurría. Por más que esperásemos, no sonaba el timbre. ¿Habríamos llegado más temprano de lo normal? Ninguno de los dos llevábamos reloj, así que entramos directamente al edificio, por si daba la casualidad de que se les había estropeado el timbre. Las disculpas vendrían después.

Caminamos por los pasillos, totalmente silenciosos. No había nadie, ni tan siquiera un ruido procedente de ninguna clase. Todo estaba desierto. Nos quedamos complétamente extrañados por aquello. Y entonces, detrás nuestra, al otro lado del pasillo, alguien hizo acto de presencia. Apenas se podía ver sus rasgos, ya que se cubría con una capa negra. Pero parecía ser un adulto, bastante alto, y de complexión normal.

Desconocido: No encontraréis a nadie por aquí. Nunca más.

Adam: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -preguntó, poniéndose delante de Vir, al sentir un aura peligrosa procedente de ese individuo.

Desconocido: Han sido absorbidos, por la oscuridad. Y muy pronto, os tocará a vosotros.

En ese momento extendió su brazo derecho, mostrando la palma de su mano hacia nosotros. De él empezó a salir una bruma oscura, que rápidamente se extendió por todo el lugar, envolviéndonos completamente. Por instinto, agarré de la mano a mi hermano. Llegó un momento en el que apenas podía verle, a pesar de estar a su lado. Entonces, todo se quedó a oscuras, y ya no pude sentirla. Parecía como si todos mis sentidos se hubiesen apagado, pero seguía totalmente consciente. De repente, una pequeña luz apareció delante de mí, y esta empezó a moverse. A partir de ahí, podía mover mi cuerpo de nuevo, y poco a poco mi visión y oido iban regresando.

Mientras caminaba siguiendo aquella luz, a mi alrededor la oscuridad desaparecía, dejando lugar a cristaleras extrañas, típicas de iglesias o santuarios. En ellas se podían ver personas, aparentemente santos, que luchaban contra demonios oscuros, blandiendo un arma extraña. Parecía ser una espada con forma de llave. La luz se detuvo, y desapareció delante de una de esta vidrieras, en la cual se podía ver a una mujer adulta, sosteniendo una de esas llaves-espada en lo alto. El arma era especial, diferente a las del resto de "santos". Era dorada, y encima de ella había sido dibujado un corazón. Los demás se arrodillaban ante ella, como jurándole lealtad. En esa mujer había algo especial, y además, me recordaba a mí físicamente.

A mi izquierda entonces apareció alguien. Más bien "algo". Era uno de esos demonios de las cristaleras, una sombra con forma humanoide, que poco a poco iba creciendo de tamaño, hasta llegar a ser inmenso. Me miraba, con unos luminosos y amenazantes. En ese momento sentí miedo. Grité, llamando a mi hermano, pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie respondía. Delante de mí, apareció la luz de antes. Poco a poco fue aumentando su intensidad y tamaño, lo cual parecía dañar al monstruo que tenía delante. A los pocos segundos, la luz se disipó, dejando ver un objeto que reconocí al instante: La llave espada dorada. En mi cabeza, de repente, escuché una voz. La misma que surgía en mis sueños.

Voz: Acepta tu destino. Solo entonces podrás salvar a aquellos que más quieres. Blande la llave, y abre la puerta a la luz, en medio de esta oscuridad.

No entendí qué quería decir. Ni siquiera entendía qué estaba pasando. ¿Se supone que yo debo convertirme en esa heroína? ¿Cómo, si le tengo miedo a aquel ser que tengo delante? Agarré la espada, porque al fin y al cabo necesitaría la necesitaría para defenderme. Y entonces en mi cabeza aparecieron imágenes. Más bien recuerdos, de aquellas personas que blandieron el mismo arma antes que yo. Noté su valentía, honor y coraje, para poder enfrentarse y vivir una vida destinada a la lucha. Yo no quería eso. Simplemente deseaba ser una estudiante normal, con mis antojos de juventud y errores típicos de esta época. Pero... ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

La bestia negra lanzó su brazo hacia mí, intentando aplastarme. Alcé mi llave espada, y para mi asombro, conseguí detenerle, e incluso hacerle daño, ya que escuché un grito gutural cuando su mano golpeó mi arma. Entonces pensé, que tal vez no era tan difícil combatirlos. Cuando apartó su mano dolorida, salté para golpear una de sus piernas con fuerza. Y no solo la golpeé, sino que instintivamente comencé a realizar golpes sin detenerme, atacando cualquier zona que tenía a mano. Sentía, que con cada ataque, su energía disminuía, así que no me detuve. Durante todo el rato, solo tenía en mi mente a mi hermano, deseando fervientemente volver a sentir su mano protectora. Y cuando quise darme cuenta, la bestia empezaba a "deshacerse", su cuerpo se desintegraba lentamente. Y con él, la oscuridad que me rodeaba.

Volví a encontrarme en el pasillo de mi instituto, y delante de mí estaba mi hermano, inconsciente. Le agité, nerviosa, para que despertase de una vez. Yo no era una persona fuerte. Aunque en parte me cayese mal, mi hermano era un pilar muy importante en mi vida, me animaba a seguir adelante. Entonces abrió sus ojos, completamente aturdido.

Adam: Vir... ¡Ay!. -se puso la mano en la frente mientras lo decía, en señal de que le dolía la cabeza.

Vir: ¿Te encuentras bien? Me tenías asustada...

Adam: Lo último que recuerdo, es que entramos al edificio. Después... nada. ¿Estás bien tú? ¿Qué pasó?

En ese momento dudé qué decirle. Si le contase la verdad, tal vez pensaría que estaba loca. Así que opté por la vía fácil.

Vir: Resbalaste y te diste un buen golpe... Ten más cuidado, ¿vale? Eres un gilipollas, pero no quiero perderte.

Adam: Je... Siento haberte preocupado. -le dijo a Vir mientras se levantaba del suelo-. ¿No hay nadie aquí?

Vir: No... Tal vez cerrasen el instituto por cualquier motivo.

Adam: Pero vimos el autobús cargado de gente... ¿A dónde irían?

Vir: Vayamos afuera, y sigamos el recorrido del autobús. Tal vez encontremos algo.

Adam: Buena idea, se ve que adoptamos una niña inteligente. -respondió bromeando sarcásticamente.

Ignoré aquello, tras golpearle en el hombro, y salimos afuera del instituto.


	2. Chapter 2

No me gustaba mentirle a nadie, y menos a mi familia. Pero si no recordaba nada, prefería que pudiese confirmar con sus ojos que no estaba loca, antes que soltarle que, supuestamente, soy una heroína con una espada rara que combate la oscuridad. Ni siquiera yo misma acababa de creérmelo. Si algo pasó a los alumnos, tal vez encontrásemos alguna pista si seguíamos el rastro del autobús.

Al caminar por las calles nos percatamos de que había algo "distinto" a antes de entrar al instituto. No había ningún alma. Ni siquiera animales. Fuimos siguiendo el recorrido que, normalmente, hace el autobús para recojer a los alumnos y traerlos al instituto, el cual llegaba hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Tenía que estar en algún lugar entre nuestra casa y el insti, así que no tendría que estar muy lejos. Las calles se encontraban desérticas, incluso en el centro de la ciudad. Entonces encontramos el autobús, volcado en medio de la calle.

No había nadie dentro, como supusimos. Literalmente toda la ciudad había desaparecido, excepto nosotros dos. De repente a mi hermano empezó a dolerle mucho la cabeza, tanto que cayó al suelo del dolor. Entonces a nuestro alrededor, empezaron a surgir sombras, como aquella que yo había combatido hace rato. Si ellas eran las culpables de que Adam estuviese así, le protegería y las destruiría a todas. Con solo pensarlo, apareció en mis manos la llave espada, y comencé el ataque. Esta vez no parecían ser tan fuertes, ya que de pocos golpes desaparecían. Además tenía la suerte de que me atacasen solamente a mí. ¿Tal vez iban a por la llave espada? No había forma de racionalizar con ellos, así que simplemente me limité a destruirles. Cuando acabé, Adam me estaba observando, menos dolorido que antes, pero con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

Adam: ¡¿Q-que era eso? ¡¿Como has hecho todo eso...?

Vir: No... no quería decírtelo... Pero esto fue lo que pasó, cuando te quedaste inconsciente.

Adam: ¿Esto es un sueño, no?

Vir: Por desgracia no...

Me acerqué a él, pero se apartó de mí, aún atemorizado por lo que había pasado. Aparté la mirada, esta vez para observar a la espada. ¿Era este el destino que me esperaba? En cuanto me di cuenta, sentí a Adam abrazándome.

Adam: No se lo que ocurre... pero... Quiero darte todo mi apoyo... Se supone que es el hermano mayor quien debería cuidar de su hermanita...

Vir: No... No es necesario Adam... He aprendido de tí a ser fuerte.

Adam: Este arma... Esas sombras... Tenemos que averiguar qué está sucediendo. Siento que somos los únicos que podemos. Iré contigo, a donde sea.

Vir: No tienes porqué. Además, te duele cuando están cerca los enemigos...

Adam: Y tengo derecho a saber el porqué, ¿verdad?

Vir: Si... Pero no quiero que te pase nada.

Adam: Se te ha subido el poder a la cabeza, hermanita. No olvides quién sigue siendo la niña de mamá... -dijo con tono burlón.

Vir: Je... Idiota...

Entonces escuchamos un ruido inmenso, procedente del centro de la ciudad. Algo estaba haciendo temblar el suelo, y fue entonces cuando vimos aparecer en aquel lugar una inmensa torre oscura. En su punto más elevado, había una especia de símbolo, un corazón boca abajo, igualmente oscuro. El cielo empezó a oscurecer, como si de la nada aparecieran nubes oscuras, bloqueando todo paso del sol. La sombra de la torre era tan alargada que nos tapó por completo a Adam y a mí. Entonces supimos, de alguna manera, que las respuestas que deseábamos se encontraban allí.

Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos, recorriendo las calles llenas de polvo y escombros por culpa del terremoto. Con la llegada de la oscuridad, los seres de las sombras empezaban a hacer acto de presencia, y nos atacaban a cada paso que dábamos. Pero logramos avanzar. Adam, aunque no tenía ningún arma especial, me ayudaba bloqueando los ataques con cualquier cosa que pillase por la calle. Y así seguimos, hasta que al final, llegamos a la base de la inmensa torre. Cuando miramos hacia arriba, el cielo cada vez estaba más oscuro, como si la noche se hubiese adelantado. El clima estaba empeorando, el viento empezaba a amenazar con huracanes en poco tiempo, y la temperatura descendió súbitamente. Delante de nosotros estaba la entrada a la torre, y cuando procedimos hacia ella, apareció alguien cayendo "desde el cielo". Aterrizó en el suelo lentamente, como si fuese capaz de levitar en el aire, y entonces le pude ver mejor. Era el mismo hombre que nos encontramos en el instituto.

Adam: Me acuerdo de ti... ¡Estabas delante nuestra antes de quedarme inconsciente!

Desconocido: Veo que al fin despertaste, princesa.

Vir: ¡¿Qué sabes de mí?

Desc.: Aunque seas nuestra enemiga, sigues siendo útil para nosotros. -dijo el hombre, mientras le señalaba con su mano.

Vir: ¿Útil?

Adam: Aparta Vir, yo me encargaré de el.

Vir: No, no lo hagas. Él no es como esas sombras.

Adam: Pero...

Vir: Soy la elegida, ¿no? Es mi deber... -contestó sin dejarle terminar, con un tono algo melancólico, mientras caminaba hacia el hombre blandiendo la llave espada.

Desc.: Interesante. Al menos posees la valentía de tus predecesores. Pero... tanto tú como yo sabemos que no posées ni la décima parte de su poder.

En ese momento, un aura oscura surgió de su mano, en la cual apareció para mi sorpresa otra llave espada. Pero esta vez, era negra, completamente oscura. No entendí qué significaba eso, pero tampoco quería más respuestas. Algo dentro de mí decía que si no le vencía, nos mataría. Así que me lancé a por él. Tal como dijo, no podía poder, pero sí determinación. Y aunque esquivase todos mis ataques al inicio, al poco tiempo empecé a golpear su propia espada, que usaba para cubrirse de mis ataques. Creí poder vencerle, si no fuera porque era extraña su forma de pelear. Más que intentar matarme, parecía observar y evaluar mis propios movimientos. Adam no podía hacer nada más que mirarnos, impotente. Comprendí como se sentía en ese momento, queriéndome ayudar pero sin saber como hacerlo. Entonces fue cuando perdí la concentración y un golpe del desconocido me tiró al suelo. Empezó a reirse, mientras se quitaba la capa que le cubría la cara. Dejó al descubierto su rostro, con unos ojos color turquesa preciosos, y un cabello platino, que incluso en ese lugar oscuro, era muy llamativo, y a la vez familiar...

Desconocido: Eres muy fuerte Vir. Pero no importa cuanto peleemos, yo siempre te venceré. ¿Recuerdas?

Vir: ¿Te conozco de algo...?

Desc: No puedo creer que no recuerdes los momentos que pasamos juntos, años atrás. Te eché de menos.

Adam: ¡VIR! ¡Alejate de él! -gritó mientras corría a por esa persona, intentando atacarle.

Desc: En cambio tú si me recuerdas, ¿verdad Adamska?

El enemigo blandió su espada y atacó a mi hermano. Un fuerte destello salió de ese golpe, que me cegó por un instante. Cuando recuperé la vista, vi que Adam estaba sosteniendo en sus manos otra llave espada, y resistiendo con dificultad contra aquella persona.

Adam: No te permitiré que le toques un pelo, nunca más...

Desc: Te dejaré intentarlo. Siempre has sido un estúpido observador. ¡No te metas en medio, justamente ahora!

Adam: Moriré antes que permitirte destruir el mundo. ¡¿Entiendes, Riku? ¡Este no era nuestro destino!

Riku: ¿Morir? Que así sea pues...

Entonces, la persona a la que mi hermano llamó Riku alzó su mano, y de su palma salieron rayos de oscuridad que le aturdieron, y empezaban a electrocutarle. Me levanté como pude e intenté acercarme para liberarle, pero fue imposible. Como predije, ese hombre ocultaba su verdadera fuerza. Con su otra mano, Riku utilizó sus poderes para quitarme y alejar la llave espada de mí, me levantó en el aire, sin que pudiese moverme lo más mínimo, y me obligó a ver como Adam sufría y estaba a punto de morir. Lancé un grito al aire, el más fuerte que hice en toda mi vida, suplicándole que se detuviese mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mi rostro. Entonces, como si hubiese escuchado mis plegarias, mi llave espada regresó a mi mano, y con ella pude lanzarle una descarga de luz a Riku. Sentí como una explosión, y después de eso, mi vista volvió a oscurecerse.


	3. Chapter 3

Entonces volví a soñar con aquella playa, donde siempre escuchaba la voz extraña al dormir. Pero esta vez era más real que nunca, sentía la brisa marina, el olor del mar, las olas romper en la orilla... Todo ello me resultaba treméndamente familiar, pero no sabía de qué. Además, estaba bajo un gran cielo azul, con un sol y calor como si fuese verano. Era totalmente distinto a lo que yo había estado soñando, y aún había mas sorpresas. A lo lejos vi personas, así que corrí a ver quienes eran.

Definitivamente no me lo esperaba para nada. Lo que vi allí me dejó en shock, sin saber cómo interpretar esa escena. Estábamos yo, Adam y el que parecía ser Riku, todos con unos 5 o 6 años, jugando y construyendo castillos de arena. Ellos parecían no poder verme, así que me acerqué a ver de qué estaban hablando.

Vir: La seño nos castigará como sigamos aquí... -gritó mientras sollozaba.

Riku: ¡Venga ya! ¡Yo te protegeré de ella!

Adam: Sí, y yo. ¡Lo importante es que estemos unidos!

Riku: ¡Será nuestro pacto!

Adam: Este será nuestro castillo. Y tú serás la princesa. -dijo a la vez que colocaba una banderita de juguete en una de las torres-.

Vir: ¿Yo? ¿Me protegeréis?

Riku y Adam: ¡Si!

Vir: ¡Gracias, mis caballeros! -dijo totalmente orgullosa, mientras actuaba como una princesa de cuento y extendía su mano para que se la besasen-.

¿Se trataba de un sueño, o era más bien un recuerdo? Nunca antes había visto a Riku, pero algo me dice que le conocía. Y se nos veía tan felices de pequeños... ¿Pero qué lugar era esta playa? ¿Por qué estábamos aquí? ¿Y por qué no conseguía recordar nada cuando pensaba en mi niñez? Mientras me preguntaba todo ello, mi vista volvió a oscurecerse, dejando paso a un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Entonces desperté en el suelo, de nuevo en la entrada a la torre. Miré a todas partes, con todo mi cuerpo dolorido, pero no había ni rastro de Adam ni de Riku. Lo que sí había, era mucha sangre, cuyo rastro acababa justo en la entrada principal. Seguramente Riku le hizo algo y se lo llevó adentro. Sentí que ya me daba igual todo, y a la vez quería saber. Saber porqué sueño esas cosas, porqué tengo estos poderes, y sobre todo, si mi vida puede volver a ser como antes.

Me interné en la torre, caminando con decisión a sus entrañas, y sin saber qué iba a encontrarme allí adentro. Cuando crucé la puerta, creí seguir soñando, pues aparecí en lo alto de una montaña, observando un pequeño pueblo a sus pies, en un atardecer en el que las cigarras resonaban por todas partes. Con cuidado fuí bajando por un barranco, pero una de las rocas cedió con mi peso, y caí. Cuando sentí el golpe en mi espalda, noté que aunque había sido una larga caida, el golpe no fue tan fuerte como esperaba, apenas me había magullado. Fue cuando me di cuenta, que había caído encima de alguien.

Vir: ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Se encuentra bien? Caí encima suya sin querer. ¡En serio, lo siento!

Chico: Ayy... -se quejó de dolor mientras se levantaba-. ¿Qué hacías bajando por el barranco? Es muy peligroso...

Vir: ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No encontraba otra forma de hacerlo!

Chico: Se nota que no eres de por aquí... ¿Como te llamas?

Vir: Virginia... Virgi... ¿Y tú? ¿Donde estoy?

Chico: Me llamo Kei. ...¿No sabes dónde te encuentras? Estámos en Hinamizawa

Vir: ¿Hinamizawa? ¿Esto no es una torre?

Kei: ¿De qué hablas? Creo que te debiste golpear la cabeza... Deberías ir al medico, yo te llevaré.

Vir: ¡N-no! ¡No es necesario! -dijo, tratando de no pensar en si de verdad estaba teniendo alucinaciones este día.

Kei: Está bien... De todas formas si te has perdido, ¿qué te parece si vienes a la fiesta del pueblo? Te invitaremos a comer yo y mis amigos.

Vir: De acuerdo...

Fuí con él ladera abajo, hasta llegar al pueblo y abandonar la montaña. No entendía qué estaba pasando, si esto era una dimensión distinta dentro de la torre, o otra cosa. El pueblo estaba completamente vivo y lleno de gente, todos festejando con petardos, puestos de comida, bailes... Todo era aparentemente normal, pero no podía evitar pensar que todo ello se trataba de una trampa. Quería preguntarles qué festejaban, o si habían visto a un chico de pelo plateado y largo. Pero si lo hiciera, quien dice que no me mentirían...

Nos reunimos con un grupo de chicas. En ese momento pensé: "joer, este tipo tiene un harem para él solo". Pero al poco tiempo fui entendiendo que se conocían desde pequeños, y que pertenecían a las familias más importantes del pueblo. Cuando me preguntaban de donde venía, solo les dije que "de muy lejos", que viajaba sin rumbo fijo, y acabé en este pueblo. Me contaron muchas cosas sobre la zona, sobre todo leyendas relativas a la fiesta de hoy. Cada vez me impacientaba más, quería saber donde estaba Adam y rescatarle. Mientras comíamos, empezaron a sonar unas campanas y tambores. Una de las chicas, llamada Xion, gritó: "¡llegaremos tarde!" y todos se levantaron y empezaron a correr calle arriba.

Les seguí, hasta un templo antiguo, en el que estaban reunidos muchas personas. Estaban todas observando el atrio, en el cual una jovencita de pelo azulado estaba realizando una extraña danza con un rastrillo. Entonces recordé lo que las chicas habían dicho un rato antes, que esta danza estaba basada en una leyenda folklórica, en la que los demonios de la oscuridad abrían a los aldeanos, y les arrancaban el corazón, para convertirlos en nuevos demonios. Cuando pensaba en ello, me venía a la mente imágenes de las sombras que nos atacaron en el mundo real, y la torre con el símbolo del corazón invertido. De alguna manera sabía que las leyendas de esta gente estaban hablando del mismo "demonio" al que debía enfrentarme.

Entonces escuchamos un grito, procedente del bosque que rodeaba el santuario. Todos fuimos corriendo a ver qué ocurría. Y entonces vimos una especie de hoguera, y en el medio de ella, un bidón de gasolina ardiendo. De él salía un brazo humano. La gente empezó a murmurar, que la maldición volvía a repetirse este año, y que los demonios habían regresado. De repente me fijé a mi derecha, en una persona agazapada entre los arbustos, que cuando me acerqué empezó a correr. Le seguí, con mucha dificultad, entre la oscuridad del bosque, donde volví a ser atacada por las sombras. Luché con ellas a cada paso que daba, procurando no perder de vista a aquella persona. Cuando finalmente le alcancé, me quedé totalmente sorprendida, ya que se trataba de Riku, el pequeño Riku de la playa.

Vir: Tú... ¿Porqué corres, pequeño?

Riku: Las sombras... ¡Me persiguen! ¡Vienen a por mí!

Vir: ¿A por tí? ¿No las controlas?

Riku: ¡Ayudame!

Riku me abrazó, llorando desconsoladamente de miedo. No sabía que hacer, pero intuí que este mundo era su pasado. De alguna forma, en la torre quedaron grabados sus recuerdos de pequeño... Quería ver a donde conducían, así que le ofrecí mi ayuda. Le cogí a mis espaldas, y empezamos a correr por el bosque, huyendo de la oscuridad, y rumbo al pueblo. Pero algo iba mal, ya no nos atacaban como antes, sino en menor medida. Cuando llegamos al pueblo, me detuve en seco, observando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las sombras estaban, literalmente, aniquilando a la población. Metían sus brazos dentro del pecho de las personas, y de alguna forma, les mataban, volviéndose más fuertes con ello. Después, los cadáveres se transformaban en más de esas criaturas, buscando corazones que absorber. Así, resolví el misterio de qué pasó al instituto y a mi ciudad... Las criaturas que estuve matando a diestro y siniestro eran sus habitantes. Por dentro, sentí una gran culpa, y un deseo ferviente de que todo ello no fuera más que un sueño, y que pudiera despertarme de una vez para dejar de sentir ese dolor.

Sin darme cuenta, las sombras nos rodearon. Eran cientos, probablemente miles. No había forma de escapar, y entonces una sombra del tamaño de un adulto, apareció entre ellos, caminando hacia mí. Cuando llegó a un par de metros de distancia, nos habló.

Oscuridad: Ese niño... dánoslo.

Vir: ¿Porqué es tan importante?

Oscuridad: Él abrirá la puerta a nuestra victoria...

Vir: ¿La puerta? -preguntó, mientras recordaba las palabras que escuchó, antes de conseguir la llave espada.

Oscuridad: El Reino de los Corazones... el corazón de este mundo, nos pertenece. Deseamos volver a él, a nuestro hogar. Solo así podremos descansar.

Vir: ¡Ni hablar! Suponiendo que exista, haréis lo mismo que a las personas de esta aldea, ¿verdad? ¡No os lo permitiré!

Oscuridad: Pero tú también tienes que volver allí. Eres nuestra princesa.

Vir: ¡¿Que?

Oscuridad: Es tu destino...gobernarnos a todos.

Vir: ¡No! ¡Yo no he pedido nada de esto! ¡Yo solo quiero...-

Oscuridad: Él te está esperando allí. Para abrir la puerta, debes darnos al niño.

Vir: ¿Él...?

Oscuridad: ¿Prefieres sacrificar la vida de tu hermano, a la vida maldita de ese niño que llevas contigo?

En ese momento ya me derrumbe por completo. Si era cierto que el destino de ese niño, era abrir paso al Reino de los Corazones, y que allí estaba Adam, justo en la puerta... ¿Debía darles al niño? Entonces recordé que esto solo eran recuerdos, o más bien, eso deseaba que fueran. Lo que hiciera aquí no iba a cambiar el destino, pero al menos encontré a la verdadera Oscuridad, aquella que corrompió el corazón de Riku y le obligó a hacer cosas terribles. Le dije a Riku que no se moviese de mi lado, y que estuviese tranquilo. Entonces alcé la llave espada, apuntando al cielo. No entiendo como lo hice, pero de alguna manera canalicé mis sentimientos a través de ella, y una gran luz apareció, destruyendo a todos los enemigos que se encontraban allí. No tenía ni idea de si eso funcionaría para volver a mi mundo, ni tampoco si podría salvar a mi hermano. Pero... deseaba que todo esto terminase ya. No quiero ser princesa de ningún reino. Esa época de mi vida se fue hace tiempo. Solo quiero que los demás sonrían... que estén bien. Y con esos pensamientos, una vez más todo volvió a quedarse en negro.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré en una sala enorme, llena de oro y de todo tipo de adornos, con escaleras de caracol, que se perdían en la lejanía. Ya no tenía conmigo al pequeño Riku, así que supuse que estaba en lo cierto, y aquel momento solo se trataban de recuerdos. Volvía a encontrarme dentro de la torre, y eso era lo importante. Comencé a subir las escaleras corriendo, deseando llegar a tiempo de poder salvar a Adam. Aunque parecieran escaleras infinitas, subí totalmente decidida y sin detenerme a descansar ni un momento, mientras a mi alrededor, la decoración de las paredes iba cambiando. Abajo era totalmente dorado, y arriba se iba ennegreciendo poco a poco.

Al final de la escalera, una luz azulada se mostraba en el techo de la torre. Atravesé el umbral, y vi que me encontraba justo donde estaba el enorme corazón invertido. Me pregunté si esa cosa se trataba de la puerta, y entonces apareció detrás mía una voz familiar.

Riku: Al fin llegaste.

Vir: ¡¿Dónde está Adam? -le dijo, mientras empuñaba su arma-.

Riku: ¿Él? Allí.

Señaló a la zona superior del corazón gigantesco. Adam se encontraba atado allí arriba en el borde, y aparentemente inconsciente y herido.

Vir: ¡¿Qué le has hecho, bastardo? -se lanzó a atacarle mientras gritaba-.

Riku: Él es el sacrificio para el Reino. -respondió mientras esquivaba sus ataques-.

Vir: ¿Sacrificio? ¡¿Para que?

Riku: Cuando se abra la puerta, con alguna de nuestras llaves, su corazón será absorbido. ¿Y qué crees que pasará entonces? El sacrificio de un guardián... Me dará poder...

Vir: ¿Guardián? Tú... Vosotros dos... erais los mios...

Riku: Veo que te acordaste. Cuando me abandonasteis juré hacer de este mundo uno mejor, uno en el que todos pudiéramos estar unidos. ¡Para siempre!

Vir: ¿Y para hacerlo matas a la gente? Estás loco...

Riku: Tras morir, sus almas viajan al Reino de los Corazones. Tú también perteneces a ese lugar. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? ¿Por qué luchas contra tu destino? Solo quiero que todo sea como antes, Vir...

Vir: No se como éramos antes... ni me importa. Solo quiero a mi hermano de vuelta, y que detengas todo esto. ¡¿Porqué tienes que seguir con ello?

Riku: Mi corazón me lo ordena. Ese es el porqué.

Combatí con todas mis fuerzas contra él, incluso rebasando los límites que creía insuperables. El poder de la llave espada me permitía hacer todo lo que mi mente imaginase. Correr por las paredes, levitar, invocar magias de cualquier elemento... Luché como nunca hice, y como nunca soñé. Riku esta vez peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero por algún motivo no podía hacerme frente, no era rival para mí. Cuando logré tumbarle en el suelo, quitándole su llave espada, tuve su vida en mis manos. Estaba decidida a acabar con él, a poner fin a todo esto, y volver a casa. Pero algo me hizo detenerme. Él era una victima, igual que todos los demás. Estaba siendo manipulado, no podía acabar con una vida inocente. Pero entonces, ¿qué podía hacer? Entonces mi llave espada brilló, e inconscientemente, se la clavé en el pecho. De alguna manera sabía que así se solucionaría todo. Una luz le envolvió, expulsando la oscuridad que tenía adentro, y dejándole inconsciente.

Me agaché, y le acaricié una mejilla. De alguna forma, sentí nostalgia y cariño. A pesar de que no le conocía de nada, en mi interior guardaba recuerdos que compartí con él cuando era pequeña. Yo, como él, deseaba que todo fuese como antes. Poder recordar de qué nos conocíamos, sentarnos los tres juntos... juntos. A mi derecha estaba su espada ennegrecida. Cuando fui a cogerla, tomó vida propia y empezó a levitar sobre el suelo. La oscuridad que estaba manipulando a Riku, debió seguir en su propia arma, o proceder de ella. Lanzó un rayo, rumbo al corazón gigante. Entonces todo empezó a temblar, la torre se venía abajo por algún motivo, y el corazón estaba iluminándose, con un tono de oscuridad brillante. Escalé lo más rápido que pude para coger a Adam, pero cuando estaba cerca de él unas manos, sombrías, salieron del corazón, cuya superficie se había convertido en líquido oscuro, y le succionaron adentro. Sentí como todo se venía abajo, y yo junto a la torre. Los escombros empezaban a rodearme, fuí esquivándolos y destruyéndolos como podía con mi llave espada, pero finalmente quedé sepultada por ellos.

Cuando recuperé fuerzas, fui quitándome de encima todo lo que había caído, y poco a poco pude salir a la superficie. Reinaba la oscuridad, y en medio de las ruinas, una luz oscura dominaba el lugar. Entre la polvareda y el amasijo de piedras, había un "lago" de agua. No se podía ver lo que había debajo, pero Adam fue absorbido por lo que fuera que viviese allí. Así que no tenía opción. Me tiré adentro, confiando en poder encontrarle pronto.

Debajo del agua no podía ver nada, era todo pura oscuridad y vacío infinito. Pero entonces todo se fue aclarando, hacia un tono azulado, y varios brillos aparecieron en la lejanía. Entonces noté la gravedad de nuevo, empujándome hacia abajo, como si estuviese cayéndome, hacia ninguna parte. Entonces me di cuenta, de que ya no estaba en ningún lago, sino cayéndome del cielo. Debajo de mí pude divisar al fin tierra, una playa. Utilizando los poderes de mi llave espada, pude aterrizar lentamente. Era la misma playa de siempre, y esta vez, todo coincidía con mis sueños. La luz de la luna, apoyándose sobre el mar y el lejano horizonte, las estrellas en el cielo... y ese frio que me hacía recordar que no se trataba de ningún sueño. Entonces una voz familiar, resonó por todo el lugar.

Oscuridad: Bienvenida al corazón del mundo, princesa.

Vir: Tú otra vez... ¿Qué pretendes?

Oscuridad: Que todos se reúnan aquí, en este mar de conciencias y conocimiento. Apoderarme de todo ello, cumplir mi sueño de ser el más grande.

Vir: No te lo permitiré... ¡Muéstrate, acabemos con todo esto!

Oscuridad: Me parece bien.

Entonces le ví aparecer a mis espaldas, de nuevo con túnica tapándole el rostro, y la llave espada oscura en su mano.

Vir: Alguien tan cobarde como para esconder su rostro, me das pena.

Oscuridad: Me gusta llevar túnicas, hacen que todo se vea más misterioso, como tú.

Vir: ¿Yo?

Oscuridad: Un ser creado para mantener el equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad. La llamada "princesa de corazones", destinada a convertirse en la heroína que luchará para que ese balance no se rompa. Eso eres tú.

Vir: Y tú se supone que eres aquel que debo evitar que lo rompa.

Oscuridad: Siempre hemos vivido a la sombra del ser humano, nunca mejor dicho. Queremos salir a la luz, ser aceptados tal como somos, no quedarnos relegados a un infierno frío y negro. Nosotros también merecemos una oportunidad de existir.

Vir: Mentira. Solo sois asesinos que necesitáis arrebatar el alma a las personas para poder vivir. No sois más que la muestra de la oscuridad que hay en cada corazón humano. Y como tal, debéis quedaros en él, no dominarlo.

Oscuridad: Y aun así, aquí estamos. En este lugar, aquellos elegidos del destino tienen que luchar por convertirse en el próximo rey. Y una vez te mate, usaré este lugar, este corazón, para transmitir la oscuridad al resto del mundo.

Vir: ¡Celebras la victoria antes de tiempo!

Le ataqué con todas mis fuerzas. Cada palabra que decía resonaba en mi cabeza. Le odiaba. Por llevarse a Adam, por hacerle daño a Riku, por destruir mi ciudad, por cambiar mi vida. Era pura oscuridad, verdadera maldad, y la detestaba. Quería hacerle desaparecer para siempre, y a medida que mi ira aumentaba, mi fuerza me ayudaba a conseguirlo. Pero en uno de los golpes, cuando conseguí quitarle la capucha, me quedé helada. El maldito bastardo había vuelto a hacerlo, a tomar posesión de un cuerpo que no le pertenecía.

Oscuridad: ¿Qué pasa, no quieres pelear con tu hermanito?

Vir: Como has podido...

Oscuridad: Todos tenemos oscuridad en nuestros corazones. Sin excepción. Y la suya, guardando en secreto vuestro pasado, cada día creció y creció, hasta hacerse insoportable por ser incapaz de protegerte.

Vir: Bastardo... ¡Sal de Adam!

Oscuridad: No te será tan fácil como con el otro... esta vez te destruiré antes de que tengas oportunidad de acercarte a mí.

Con su arma lanza una gran descarga eléctrica, similar a la que usó Riku para torturar a Adam. Solo que esta vez, me tocaba a mí ocupar su lugar. No podía hacer nada por salvarle. Por primera vez en mi vida, empecé a aceptar mi derrota, y mi muerte. Mientras mi conciencia se desvanecía, viejos recuerdos emanaban de mi subconsciente, como queriéndome dar a conocer mi pasado, antes de morir. De nuevo estaba en ese mismo lugar, pero todo estaba "cambiado". Yo y Adam estábamos corriendo por el bosque, escapando de algo. Cuando llegamos a la playa, vimos a Riku, pero nos quedamos agazapados en los arbustos. Estaba solo, caminando por la playa, con un aspecto terrible. Entonces, detrás suya, apareció la dichosa Oscuridad, siempre con su túnica siniestra y gastada.

Oscuridad: Pequeño... ¿estás bien?

Riku: Tú... no eres como los demás...

Oscuridad: Oh, ¿esas sombras? No. No soy como ellas. ¿Te hicieron algo?

Riku: Han destruido todo... soy el único que queda...

Oscuridad: Contigo había dos niños más, ¿cierto? ¿Me podrías decir donde se encuentran? Os ayudaré a escapar...

Riku: Ellos... se fueron... una buena familia les adoptó... me quedé solo...

Oscuridad: Ya veo, así que tu princesa te ha abandonado...

Riku: ¿Cómo sabes eso...?

Oscuridad: Te contaré un secreto, pequeño... -dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a él-.

Riku: Oye... no...

Oscuridad: Te enseñaré a ser como yo... A saberlo todo... ¿No te gustaría?

Riku: No... vete... ¡no te acerques!

Oscuridad: Yo te mostraré lo que la oscuridad es capaz de hacer...


	5. Chapter 5

Entonces cogió con su mano la cabeza de Riku, y este empezó a gritar y llorar. Poco a poco la oscuridad iba desvaneciéndose, siendo absorbida por el cuerpo de Riku. Quise ir a ayudarle, pero Adam me sujetó para impedirlo. Me cogió en brazos y comenzó a correr conmigo. Sujetaba en una de sus manos una llave espada plateada, con la cual se defendía de las sombras que nos atacaban. Logramos llegar al lugar donde nuestros padres nos esperaban. Pero cuando Adam les contó lo que estaba pasando, creyeron que eran cosas de niños, y nos hicieron subir al coche. Ahí se acabó el recuerdo. No entendía porqué Adam me había ocultado esto todo el tiempo. Él mostró sus poderes antes, cuando nos atacó Riku, así que no pudo haberlo olvidado como hice yo. Pero ya nada de eso importaba. Sentí que mis fuerzas se desvanecían, y que ya no podía ni mantener los ojos abiertos. En ese momento escuché un grito, que procedía del cielo. De repente caí al suelo, y al alzar la vista para ver qué estaba pasando, ví que Riku había entrado a este mundo, y atacó a Adam para que me liberase.

Oscuridad: Estás vivo... No creí que pudieras sobrevivir sin mí.

Riku: ¿Crees que me iba a dar por vencido? Yo... la protegeré. -le respondió, alzando su llave espada plateada amenazándole-.

Vir: Riku...

Riku: Perdóname... por haberos abandonado... Por haberte abandonado. Ya no estás sola...

Vir: Yo... Riku...

Riku: Tranquila. Le salvaremos. Estoy seguro de ello.

Oscuridad: Por mucho que seas su guardián, no podéis hacer nada contra mí. Mira como acabó este idiota... Pero será útil...

Vir: ¿Útil?

Oscuridad: Está gritando tu nombre... temblando y muerto de frío... Y no puede hacer nada más que ver como te mato con su cuerpo... ¡Jajajaja!

Riku: ¡Bastardo!

Se lanzó a por él sin decir nada más, lleno de furia y determinación a acabar con esto. Yo, todavía inmóvil en el suelo, poco a poco empezaba a recuperar fuerzas, y me uní a la batalla. Como antes, el objetivo era debilitarle, y entonces usar la llave espada para eliminar toda la oscuridad de mi hermano. Sin embargo no era tan fácil. Había sumado a su propia fuerza la de Adam, y eso le había vuelto un monstruo invencible, que esquivaba con facilidad y golpeaba donde más dolía. Entonces este lugar empezó a "cambiar". De repente nos encontrábamos en la pura nada. En un lugar opresivo y lúgubre.

Oscuridad: ¿Lo veis? Este lugar se forma a partir de recuerdos, de conciencias y deseos. Este es el mundo que deseo, un mundo donde todos puedan mostrar su propia oscuridad. Incluidos vosotros. Nunca más estaréis solos...

Sonrió, con una tétrica expresión, mientras alzaba su mano y se levantaba sobre nosotros. De su palma, una bola de energía negra fue aumentando de tamaño poco a poco. Aprovechando que debía estar parado, Riku se lanzó y le agarró para evitar que pudiera moverse en absoluto. Entonces me gritó que acabase con él. Salté, poniendo toda mi fuerza y poder en la llave espada, apuntando al corazón de Adam. Deposité todas mis esperanzas en ese ataque, y por suerte o destino, funcionó. La espada penetró el pecho, y la oscuridad se iba disipando poco a poco. Lanzó un grito gutural de dolor, antes de desaparecer por completo. Todos caímos al suelo, aparentemente bien. Pero Adam estaba inconsciente. Le di palmadas en la boca, nerviosa, deseando que despertase y me dijera "todo se arreglará". Lo necesitaba. Y entonces poco a poco abrió sus ojos. Lloré. Lloré y le abracé muy fuerte, mientras sentía la mano de Riku en mi hombro, sonriendo por que todo hubiera terminado. Una luz apareció en el horizonte, aumentando de intensidad, llegando a cegarnos. Y mientras, escuchábamos su voz de nuevo.

Oscuridad: Has vencido, elegida de la luz. Pero es solo una batalla. La guerra sigue, y la próxima vez tal vez no te sea tan fácil. Llegará el día en que la oscuridad domine el universo, y no podrás evitarlo. Porque mientras exista la luz, el ser humano siempre albergará sombras en sus corazones.

Riku: Estaremos esperándote, haciéndonos cada día más fuertes. Nunca dejaremos de luchar al lado de nuestra princesa.

Adam: No permitiremos que la luz de la esperanza y de la bondad se apague, el equilibrio debe prevalecer.

Vir: Y nosotros seguiremos juntos. Yo y mis amigos, te plantaremos frente, una y otra vez. Mientras tanto, sufre, olvidado en la oscuridad.

La luz nos rodeó completamente, mientras todo se quedaba en silencio. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba en mi propia cama, en mi casa. Todo había sido un sueño... El más real que había tenido nunca. De repente Adam entró en la habitación y abrió la persiana, intentando molestarme con la luz del día, y diciendo que me diese prisa, que Riku nos estaba esperando para ir a clase. ¿El mundo había cambiado? Tras vestirme y coger la mochila, salí por la puerta de casa, y le ví, apoyado en nuestra verja, sonriéndome. Por algún motivo me sonrojé, y evité mirarle a la cara durante un rato. De nuevo habíamos perdido el autobús, pero no importaba. Seguía gustándonos pasear y llegar tarde a clase. Entonces noté en mi mochila algo, también nuevo. Una especie de llavero, con una llave dorada colgando. No tenía forma de saber si todo había sido real, o solo una ilusión. Pero lo cierto era que se había cumplido mi deseo. Nada más importaba.


End file.
